


AzuraxLyakois

by Crazyartdad



Series: Lyakois Sleeps Around [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, He Wont Name It, Original Work
Genre: Blowjobs, Its all consenting Azura's just gay dumbass, M/M, M/M pairing so anal stuff, Service Work, face fucking, its smut you dweebs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyartdad/pseuds/Crazyartdad
Summary: I introduce you to my power couple.alternate title: Some Guys You Dont Know Fuck





	AzuraxLyakois

“So sorry to be a burden to your group Ellie but a deals a deal and Lyakois has to keep his end, he doesn't have my money so he must work it off”

“But Betty! We have it! We just need to seal some of the-”

The geode shushes the small seer and pets her hair comfortably

“When was the last time you've been dolled up sweetheart?”

“Betty we need to get going we have a war we need to-”

“Now now child, it's not like i'm asking him to sing- not after that horrid boyfriend of his no, he’ll be right at home” Ellie deflates defeated and follows Betty to the back room to get pampered for the day leaving the rest of the crew to wander and do as they please. 

**************************************************************************

“Careful with my arm you fucking rock-OW” Lyakois gets pushed through the curtain of the room falling to his knees, brushing himself off he gets up to fight but stops mid-stance as he takes in the beauty of the room.

His shoulders relax as he examines the beautifully crafted jewel like enclosure beaded in crystals and silver, a luxurious bed and a closet with more clothes then he could ever count. He turns back to the rock soldiers and looks to them astoundingly 

“So….I just, spend my time in hear and pay her off?”

“Correct”

“And I get to use all this shit”

“This is still a punishment and you-”

“Da- Dadadadadada shut up, I get to use all this crap and fuck?”

“......correct”

“Oh i'll do just fine lads carry on don't be expecting any freebies” he says waving them off dismissively to go scout through the wardrobe for something new to wear.”hell yeah maybe i'll get to fucking clean myself as well” 

“You have a customer” they reply before they leave

“Fuck someone alread-” he asks popping his head out from the closet “no get out of here right now”

Azura walks in with a shit eating grin and flops himself on the big luxurious bed that you didn't get the chance to do yourself, you walk over to him with a fire in your eyes and stare down at the monster in front of you.

“Thought I could use a break- a little... relaxation if you will, you know with all the killing monsters and getting thrown around by beasts and shit for most of my life” Azura states slyly, look under his nails in such in a taunting manner “and what better way to spend that time then to spend it with you?”

“We cant have sex” you state deadpanned

“Why not!” he asks lifting himself up from his lounging posture

“ Work Ethics wise don't you think this is a bad idea? Sure we've been getting along quite better since we've met but i dont think fucking would do anything good to us if were to be traveling the road”

“You think to much- or is it perhaps your starting to catch some feels?” he says wiggling his eyebrows

“Far from it actually, I also don't want to be known as the guy that fucks dumbasses either”

“I'm not that stupid” he sneers, scooting over to the edge of the bed “Besides I already paid top gold for you so, sorry a jobs a job”

Tired of arguing, deciding to just get this job done in over with he heads over to the closet and takes a moment to think.”fine- you're lucky I don't really have a big code of work ethics either” you look back to him and see his wink making you already dread this encounter entirely and you second thought is to just pack up and move away once more but you have a feeling Betty’s probably thought about that once or twice making that idea nearly impossible.

“What ya interested in?”

“Oooo this is gonna be fun- how abooooout something easily strip-able?”

“You can tear any of this shit- too expensive”

“Fine, fine… how about something with sheer? No fur hmmm” you let him think for a while and decide on an outfit yourself, walking over to the changing screen to fix yourself up and think up a pep talk. You can still hear him going on in his own little ramble by the bed, probably didn't pay any attention to you.

You dress yourself in a new pair of leggings with see-through strips on the side and a mesh/sheer crop lines with black fur around the edges. Your thankful for the mirror on the wall as your able to fix up your face real quick with a mental note to ask for beauty products later then shake out the magic in your hair to bring back it’s natural curl you hate so much.

“Maybe something of a dance? That would be hot-” you interrupt his little daydream, the heels clicking against the floor freezing his hand at his crotch as he looks up to you. You think you caused an aneurysm cause he's not saying anything and he's got a stupid look on his face, great. 

“Listen I know you paid for me but honey- i've been doing this for a long time and I ain't no ordinary slut got it? Now you wont get a dance, you won't get a strip tease cause those are for customers I respect- you? Are just a fly that's a fucking bother so the quicker you nut the quicker you fuck off and the quicker I get to live in this luxury sweet doing one thing I know i'm great at... got it?”

You rendered him more speechless maybe a little taken aback and you sigh, yeah you're annoyed but you were just getting along with his recently so maybe you should apologize.

You start to run your fingers in his hair and and push his head up to look at you fully activating his charm to appear more relaxed and wanton in your company.

“Just promise to be good and i'll be the best I can be for you, maybe ..a little more pliable in your hands?” you see his ears twitch slightly at your response “ you look like someone who's good at following orders when you really want to.”

He clears his throat clearing his mind back to its usual demeanor and runs a finger along your jaw “It usually depends on who's giving the orders so for you? I’ll make an exception”

You give a soft hum and lean down to steal a kiss before you bring yourself down on your knees in front of him.

“Saw you were getting yourself ready,”he replied softly, moving your hand away so he can instead rub your length through the restrictive cloth “think you can last an hour? I'll make it worth your while”

“Course I can! I even paid for the DLC!” you look to him in confusion for a moment but snap back as you watch him unbuckle himself from his pants,reveling in the seer size of his cock. This reminds you that you haven't had a good face fucking in awhile and it honestly kinda excites you.

“Well at least this won't be boring” grabbing his cock you slowly stroke back the foreskin to reveal the head, teasing his member with a series of small squeezes on every down stroke. You push open his legs and move yourself closer to his dick, running your lips along the base of it and feel it pulse in your hand before you look up to him and flash your shark like teeth.

“Dont worry, im pretty skilled so I won't nick ya”

He gives out a sigh as a response and runs his fingers through your hair and your next thought kinda makes you jolt with excitement. He then becomes tired of your teasing and starts to thrust along the side of your cheek, taking a moment to admire the cock to face ratio. You chuckle lightly then place your hands on the top of his thighs and slowly lick the head of his cock leaving your mouth open readily.

He directs his cock into your mouth gripping your hair to make a steady thrusting rhythm until he gets curious enough to how much you can take, leaving him to slow trust down your throat to test the waters “Fuck you can really take it hu?” you gag slightly around him but not for long as your throat starts to relax and you purposely pick up the pace just to show off. 

“Thats it- to the base! Damn” he stutters his moan rocking into your mouth with a tighter grip on your hair and after a few more thrusts your pop off him and let your tongue lay flat on his tip while your pumping his cock.

His breathing has pick up easily so letting go of the grip on your hair to sooth whatever spots he may have touched a little too hard, how sweet.

“Little more tongue please?” fine maybe he’s better than you thought he’d be. You do as he says and these your tongue on the slit before licking down his shaft. And since you're feeling a little generous.

“Fuck!” you trace your tongue around the curve on his balls before giving another rough lick sucking the sac into your mouth to play around with. You let him pump himself letting you cup the other and play with it before switching sides. You have him panting about you and it's feels nostalgic and slightly rejuvenating knowing you can unwind someone this profusely.

You pop off and with another few strong licks you look to his dick then to his face smiling sadistically. He slaps it on your cheek a few times and grins back down to you. “Don't make me beg, I want you on my cock” you chuckle and raise yourself up from your spot, closing up to his face.

“And what if I want you on my cock?”  
“I mean- wherever you want- where would you want to put it?” he asks leaning back with open legs trying to tempt, and it works a little. You place your knee on the bed and pull him flush against your hips grinding into his ass to release some tension he built up during that blowjob. Azura reaches out his arm and places a hand on your hip and urges you forward as he rocks back down into your thrusts. “Dont worry im gonna fill you up so well i'll have you screaming my name when you sleep tonight” your next trusts hits just right pulling a moan straight out of your throat and you can see his dick just bob in delight at that.

Azura leans up to slip your cock out of your pants and you let him, watching his face as he take in your hardness and you press a kiss to his temple. “See how you got me already?”

“I just want all of you and to be in all of you”  
You shush him with a smile and rut into his hand as he start to jerk you off

“Mhhnn~ keep this up and I might give you a round two in me at half price” and you notice he starts to slow his movements and soon you stop yours.

“Wait but wouldn't i just have to not nut- I mean that would save me money right? If your offering a deduction-” your face goes deadpan as he tries to think out his thought process and your just trying to hold onto your erection at this point.

“Ehhh fuck it” he says laying back after pulling the rest of his pants off

“I really hate you sometimes” you say, giving his ass a good slap to make a point 

“This bad boy can fit so much dick in it” and that comment makes you chuckle if only just a little. “Freak, I like that”

You push his legs up a bit more, slipping your leggings down even further to thrust your cock teasingly along his hole. You look over to his face once more and see the heat creeping along his face and neck. Cute.

“You gonna beg for me? I love hearing people say they need me?” 

“I love your personality! I need it it's so hot and from your dick I can see you got a lot of it! Personality!”

You drop his legs and start to move off the bed.

“What!”  
“Why are you so fucking weird! Can you for once just shut the fuck up and enjoy something!? Do you want me to headbutt you again?”  
“I thought that what Elves liked!”  
“You don't say it like that you fucking retard! JESUS CHRIST”

You both sit in silence for a moment Azura twiddling his thumbs as he thinks over his next move. And what he does just pisses you off more

“..so no nut?”

“That's it” you say tearing the rest of you leggings off and balling them up to throw them into a corner, you crawl back onto the bed towards him but this time you straddle his hips. “Looks like my dick isn't gonna cut it you fucking tot so what you need is a good fuck to shut your stupid ass up then maybe this will end quicker”

“Alright, Take it away cowboy” you clamp a hand over his mouth and you glare at him with such intensity he doesn't try to move it away. “Shut up”

You slick his cock with the precome that drastically formed from the rough treatment and decided to rock back against it tortuously. Despite being mad at him you allow the hands at your waist for it helps you better maneuver yourself as grind back into to revel in every little move he makes under your hand.

“Think my mouth was comfy?, baby i dont just let anyone fuck my ass. And it's probably not gonna happen again, i'm gonna make you come back here each night begging me to let you fuck it after this” he seems to grow even more in your hand and becomes rather well lubricated with how much he’s leaking “You got so hard baby, your gonna feel so lovely clamped around me”

You let go of his mouth and give yourself a nice balance as you start to let his cock enter you, letting a low gruff moan exit your lips.

He holds tight of your hips a little bit tighter and thrust into your entrance letting a load moan out as well. “Fuck ye-s good job!” you lean back seating a steady pace on his cock feeling it stretch you deliciously, there's a little burn for it not being prepared as well but kinda feels all the better.

Azura's back arches into you as he trying to pull you back onto his cock even rougher ”yo-your holding it so wel-fuck Lyakois”

You lean forward pulling your knees up to get a different position and brace your hand on his shoulder while you start to slam your hips down onto him to match his pace he's trying to set, he levels up you you grabbing your ass as he licks and bites, rather roughly, on your neck making you moan out obscenities in his ear. If the movement isn't enough then the noises around you are, the heat of his body and the gruffed moans from his breath turn you on rather well along with the distinct slapping noises from skin hitting skin could make you come rather fast. It has been a while after all and you've been meaning to let out some frustrations.

“Azura take- take me from behind, fuck me plea-please! Oh god” and just as you say that he hits that little spot in your ass that makes you cry out a little too loudly. Your not sure how he did it but he turns you around shoving your head into the mess of pillows as he slams you back into his cock, hitting that wondrous spot once more but with the help of gravity to help get you a little more on the edge, you know you got him as much as he got you now, just from the noises alone you can tell he’s completely gone as so would you if you don't try to keep it together. But at this point do you really want to?

He grabbing your hair again and from that action alone you almost come at full force and it take everything in your power to edge it back and it fucking kills you abit. “I want you to take it all Lyakois, fuck- i need to hear you say it what do y want!”

He pulls you up by your hair and you let every little thought spill out of your mouth “ fucking fill me- please just do it i'll do anything to make you come, I'll be so good!”

His hand at your hip leans down to pull your leg up to hug it giving him a deeper angle at his new position, you brace yourself on your forearms and let him fuck you at the tightness your forming around his cock. Letting him fuck you for all your worth “Babe i'm gonna come soon, lemme-”

“Come on get your money's worth baby” you say looking back at him as you grab your own cock furiously starting to pump yourself to climax “come on give me the shot!”

You splatter yourself on the covers as you feel him stretch even bigger in your ass as he spilled his load saying thank you repeatedly. You both stay in a relaxed form of your position for abit chilling in your afterglows before he pulls out, you feel wrecked. Your hair is a fucking mess your ass is sore and from how much cum is leaking out your gonna have to change the sheets, and even worse your still hard as a rock. Damn it has been awhile

You turn around on your back and look up to him as he gives you a sly smile. He grabs your dick and gives it few gentle pumps as it feels so sensitive still.

“Does it cost extra to get you off?”

“Please”

It sounded so soft and weak, it kinda fucking hurt to hear it leave your lips as it sounded to lust broken and wanton to swear you could see the hearts in his eyes as his dick twitched again in attention.

He apologizes to you before grabbing your hips and slowly sliding into your ass once more, you keen in response and try to grab your dick once more but azura slaps it away wanting you to cum off of him alone, and your pretty sure that's do-able. As you lay back into your hair with your arms above you letting each thrust fill pleasure all the way down to your toes. You watch his cock dissapear into you and it honestly makes you drool at the mouth and you want to start screaming again but your body being so worn just steeles on those delicious grunts of pleasure that Azura takes so well.

He hits the spot on more time and you cant fucking take it anymore as your body starts to spasm around his cock, arching your back as you shout his name like a broken chant as you try to thrust back onto him faster to milk yourself of all you got. All of a sudden he pull out of you and yu kinda want to cry from just the pressure leaving you but he rewards you back with his dick against yours as he starts to stroke you both together. Its too sensitive after cumming just twice and hurts just slightly but you wanna see if you can go anymore as Azura pumps you both faster. You grab his shoulders and bury your head in his chest as you feel him splatter against you with a choked moan of your name in your ear.

You both lay down next to each other as you slightly stoke yourself in dumb amusement. Panting in unison.

“I'm a little confused on who liked that more” you hear him chuckle beside you.

‘I'm sure we got ten more minutes so shut up and let me sleep”

**Author's Note:**

> well that's that. Im gonna put more on here


End file.
